


Love at First Swing

by byeoldeuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, Teacher Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, featuring: single parent's woes, jaedo are soulmates(?), jeno as jaehyun's son, jungwoo as doyoung's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoldeuri/pseuds/byeoldeuri
Summary: Kindergarten teacher Doyoung finds himself listening in on a confidential, best-friends-only story told by his student, Jeno. The boy sullenly goes on about how his father smiles like Joker and cries in the showers. Donghyuck calls the father a crybaby, but Doyoung figures he must be going through something and eventually gets worried.Alternatively, a story about how two single parents unexpectedly find solace in one another and bring their respective children on a journey that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 37
Kudos: 299
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Love at First Swing

**Author's Note:**

> A moment of appreciation for the mods, thank you for being accommodating and helpful! For my prompter, I did some slight changes from the prompt, but I hope the way it works out here goes along with what you had in mind. For my lovely readers, I hope you'll find solace in this story like how Doyoung and Jaehyun find it in each other.
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy!

A waft of coffee scent is the first thing that registers on Doyoung’s muddled brain, as he creeps into consciousness. Inhaling the heady aroma, he moves a hand up to rub the sleep off his eyes, forcing his body to fight the lure of Dreamland calling him back to its arms. His hands blindly gather the messy, cotton grey duvet, methodically flipping the upper end to meet the bottom, folding it once and laying it as neatly as his sleep-addled limbs allow on the edge of the bed. 

As all morning goes, he sluggishly makes his way to the sun-lit dining area of their spacious, modern, two-bedroom apartment—the only splurge he's willing to spend his savings on. It’s been about thirteen years since his life goals are reconstructed to have only one objective, which is to provide the best for the best thing that happens in his life. If that means getting a lot of space to accommodate optimal growth of a child, then so be it. 

Doyoung does wonder whether the said child can still be called one, considering how grown up he seems to be today, or any other day, really. He rubs his eyes once again as he takes in the sight of Jungwoo plating the eggs he cooks. 

“Morning, Dad.” Jungwoo greets him, slides the plate towards the middle of the island across the two wooden chairs, and turns to grab the milk from the refrigerator. 

“Good morning.” 

A simple greeting is never enough to start a one fine day in the Kim household. He regards Jungwoo with narrowed eyes, looking up and down his stature before settling on the top of his head which he swears is adjacent to his shoulders yesterday. Now, he doesn’t even need to look down that much to reach his eyes.

“Say, Woo, are you still thirteen or did you happen to take some overnight growth pills and turned twenty this morning?” 

Doyoung pulls out a chair and settles himself as he tries to hide a smile, pleased to start off their Monday morning smoothly. On the other hand, Jungwoo pours an overflowing amount of milk into Doyoung's coffee, and a dash of contemplation into his incoming jab.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Are you still thirty-one or did you happen to wake up with early onset dementia this morning?” 

“And where did you learn to make sarcastic comments like that, hmm? Where did my sweet little Jungwoo go?” A little whine and a pout always works like a charm. He usually gets a fond head shake in return, but today seems to be a special day as he gets a reward of a slight eye roll. 

“I only learned from the best teacher, of course.” Jungwoo plants a loud kiss on his cheek as he comes to sit on the chair beside him. 

“As much as I know how great of a teacher I am,” That gets him another eye roll. It must be a really special day. “I don’t remember saying anything about dementia. I don’t even know they're teaching you mental health in eighth grade. Where did you learn that from?” 

“Not from the teachers.” He chews on his toast before continuing, “You should hear my classmates talk, Dad. It’s like getting sucked into a world where everyone seems to know everything from the get-go. I guess some of it rubs off on me.” He shrugs and continues to eat his breakfast.

Doyoung should expect this when he enrolls Jungwoo in the private school he works at. Even his students display plenty of evidence of their advanced intelligence and communication skills—and they’re in kindergarten! He can only imagine how that potential plays out in kids Jungwoo’s age. 

“So you’re telling me, not only you have to deal with an adult at home,” he points a finger at himself, to which Jungwoo lets out a hum-turns-giggle that he delights in, “but you also have to go through that in school?” 

He pauses to prepare for the theatrics Jungwoo is anticipating, judging by the amused, round eyes turned his way. Their morning routine always comes with either one, mostly Doyoung, making a show out of the otherwise bleary morning. It starts when 6-year-old Jungwoo always getting cranky in the morning. He has to wake up, make breakfast, _and_ wake his father up unless he's getting another warning for tardiness from school. Guilt and feelings of failure propel Doyoung to try to make their mornings better and free of frowns. Now, they serve as a reminder of how grateful he is for the sunshine providing endless light and warmth by his side. He would do anything, including making a fool of himself, just to add a little brightness to his sunshine of a son. 

Since it’s established that today is a special day, he slams his fist on the table and stands to cry to the ceiling.

“Why is the world so cruel? Give my son the youth he deserves!”

It’s worth it. Every effort he makes to afford this place. Every hour he spends pretending to be a capable father his son needs. Every day he throws and receives jabs that on some days may leave him feeling like a joke of a parent. Every morning he sheds down his pride to convey his gratitude and mask all the feelings of incompetence messing with his head. It's worth everything if it could bring out the loud, bright laughter that dances its merry way into all the crevices, the cold shadows, the empty spaces of this place they call home. 

“Dad, please! It’s not as bad as you think.” Jungwoo tries hard to swallow his giggles and even harder to put on a serious face. “Besides, what is the purpose of youth if not for the growth of an innocent child?”

 _The growth of his greying hair, probably_. As if the thought of Jungwoo with his prematurely mature peers isn’t stressful enough. This is how he imagines those teenagers to sound like, and he gets to hear it from Jungwoo himself.

The father pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “It’s really rubbing off on you, isn’t it?”

Doyoung heaves another sigh and turns in his chair to face Jungwoo completely. He waits until Jungwoo turns to him, reaches out a hand to card through his unkempt hair and speaks gently, “You know, I agree that it might actually be a good thing. I’m proud that you understand which influence is good for you. I just need you to know this. If the pressure ever gets too much, if you feel like you can't keep up with everything, or just anything at all, promise that you know I’ll always be here for you.”

Jungwoo nods with a smile and interlaces their fingers, his sweetness never fails to melt his father’s heart. “I promise. And, Dad, I’m always here for you, too. Who else would put up with your nags and jabs if it's not me?”

Doyoung snorts. It’s never too late to consider changing his leniency on every one of the boy's witty remarks for one of his own. The only thing that keeps him from stopping the boy is how much he actually finds it endearing. It's their love language and he's sure as hell wouldn't share it with anyone but Jungwoo.

“Only because nobody is as worthy of them as you are.”

“Or you just haven’t found the right one to par with.” 

“Jungwoo.” He says with a drop of warning.

Jungwoo blinks his eyes owlishly at the change of his tone. “Yes, father?” 

Doyoung can’t help but bristle a little as the boy manages to get under his skin by his seemingly innocent remark. For the sake of a good start to their day, he's going to let this one slide. He retracts his hand from their hold and sighs as he gets up.

“Chatting time's over. Let’s get ready for school.”

The drive to school is going as smooth and normal as it usually does, the little hiccup from breakfast long forgotten. It really isn’t a big deal. Jungwoo does sometimes bring up the topic of his love life, but only because he makes the first step of confiding in his son about it. There’s nothing that Woo doesn’t know about him at this point, to which he keeps reminding himself that it’s not a bad thing. Jungwoo is a smart kid. He isn’t nosy and he knows what to do with all the things Doyoung has ever told him. It’s not a big deal… right? To let your son in on your secrets? To trust your son so much, that you see him as an equal and have the rights to listen to your worries? Or is that too much of a burden for a kid growing up with one parent? Could he be the reason why Jungwoo seems to mature too fast at his age?

“—Dad? Hello? Are you listening to me?” Jungwoo’s persistent calling pulls his focus back to his surroundings, which he belatedly realizes is the school’s parking lot. Did he park the car without him noticing?

“Did I just park the car?”

“Uh, yeah? You literally just did.” Jungwoo pauses, eyes slowly going wider, “You know I was just kidding about the dementia thing earlier, right? You don’t have to prove it to be true…”

“Woo, you know it’s not okay to joke about that.”

Jungwoo lowers his head slightly and fiddles with his tie. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep that in mind.” His hands end up making a mess of the once neatly made tie. “Anyway, I was asking if I could hang out with my friends after school? We want to check out the new comfort food place near Cheongdam High.” 

Doyoung reaches out to fix the tie. “Hmm. Just going for a snack?”

“Yes… and maybe playing around the arcades?” He looks up sheepishly.

Doyoung makes a small smile and squishes Woo’s chubby cheeks. “Of course you are. Remember the rules?”

“7pm and I should be at the nearest bus station.”

“Good.” He pulls out his wallet and hands Woo a couple of ten thousand won bills. He then leans across the compartment and juts his right cheek out for a kiss. “Now where’s my payment?”

Jungwoo hastily backs away from his father's reach and whines, “What, no! I’m not kissing you at school!”

Doyoung faces him with a determined expression, much to Jungwoo’s horror. “Fine, I’m gonna give you a kiss instead.”

It is safe to say there is never a dull morning with the Kims.

*

Third week of the school year has always been a challenge of its own to Doyoung. He’s not saying that the first two weeks aren’t tough. There is a lot of adapting and adjusting to do on those, but it’s easily the kind of challenge he seeks and loves from the job. His skills and capabilities as a teacher are put into test and he loves it. The third week, on the other hand, is more like a nightmare that leaves you waking up drenched in cold sweat.

“... I’m using the green pen. Just use the red, it’s prettier!”

“—licious. My mom makes the best cakes in the world!”

“My mom made me choco chip cookies! Can your mom do it?”

“One time, my dad buys all kinds of cakes for me!”

“My dad used to do that too. But he’s too busy now…”

His ears latch on a sullen voice out of the buzz of the whole class chatting simultaneously. He should check on the boy, Jeno, at break time. For now, he needs to figure out a way to reduce the sound pollution lest his ears might pop off. 

“Okay, everyone! I see a lot of you have finished your drawings. You can come to the front table and put it on top of the orange paper! Teacher Lee and I will go and help your other friends who need a hand. Remember the rules?”

“Stand behind your friend and wait for your turn!”

“Excellent! Jisung, you can come first.”

Like little ducklings, half of the class forms a line behind Jisung as he walks to the front. Doyoung watches fondly from the seat beside Yerim as he’s helping her color the sky. The noise might only lessen by a little, but at least they’re focused on a task now.

He mentally high fives himself for coming up with a quick solution. From his peripheral, he senses Taeyong looking at him from across the room. He turns to see him giving a thumbs up and mouths ‘good job’. He jokingly does a hair flip, earning himself a mock gag before Taeyong returns to helping Yeji do her coloring.

The thing about the third week is, you might think with all the adjustment and finding the optimal management out of the way, the rest are just going to be a walk in the park. Just follow through with the plan and you’ll be fine. It should be fine for high school students, maybe. Kindergarteners? Not so much. Why? To put it simply, because they’re beasts for stimulations. Since the students start getting comfortable with their peers, the teachers, and the classroom, all that’s left is the activity part. Emphasis on the word _active_.

Not even five minutes passes and the kids are already in chaos again, looking everywhere to find something to do. There are kids at the whiteboard, doodling with the markers. Kids at the wall with posters, the front table; kids everywhere and unsupervised, with him and Taeyong still helping the last of the students. Luckily, this time Taeyong gets the brightest idea to pull out the stacks of picture books, tells them to pick one each, and go back to their seats. At least this will help them get another five minutes to breathe.

After another half hour of playing games, the children feel the exhaustion kicking in ( _Finally!_ ), just in time for a break. As they get settled with their snack, Doyoung and Taeyong check on each table to make sure they’re all eating. When Doyoung comes across a table, he once again hears the sullen voice of Jeno saying something to Donghyuck. He crouches down between the two to find out what they’re talking about and why Jeno is sulking all day.

“Hello, Donghyuck, Jeno. Is it okay if I stay here with you? I brought my own snack,” He says as he brandishes a packet of chocolate bars.

Donghyuck, ever the witty boy, narrows his eyes on the packet before turning them to his teacher, calculating about god knows what. He looks at Jeno for a second before nodding. “If you insist, Teacher Kim. But be quiet, Jeno is telling me a story.” 

“Oh, story time!” He turns his head to Jeno, who keeps his eyes trained on Donghyuck. “Can I listen to it too, Jeno?”

Jeno quickly turns to Doyoung and squeaks, “B-but you can’t tell anyone else, Teacher Kim. Only you and Hyuckie can hear this.”

“Only me and Donghyuck? How about Teacher Lee?”

He nervously latches his hand to Donghyuck’s. “He’s okay… but no one else! It’s a secret.”

Doyoung gives his best reassuring smile and nods. “No one else. Got it.”

“Start from the beginning, Nono!” 

Jeno timidly nods to Donghyuck and inhales through his mouth. Doyoung makes himself comfortable as Jeno starts telling his story. “My dad promised me last week to bring me to the amusement park on the weekend. But a day before we’re supposed to go, Daddy said we can’t go because he was busy. He promised we would go this weekend, so I told him yesterday that I can’t wait to ride the Swing Tree! But then he said he forgot that he promised for us to go, so we won't be going again. I got angry and told him I don’t like him! He’s always busy and he doesn’t sing me to sleep anymore.” 

“Tell him what happened next!” Donghyuck commands as Jeno gets distracted with making traces on their clasped hands.

“But that’s a secret!”

“You said he can hear it too! Teacher Kim, can you keep a secret?”

Doyoung winks and motions zipping his mouth to assure the hesitant boy. “Your secret is safe with me, Jeno.”

“Okay, then... After that, I locked my door and cried under my blanket. When Dad knocked, I pretend I was asleep and didn’t open my door. But later I got thirsty, so I opened my door, and I found him sleeping on the floor... I felt sad so I hugged him and he hugged me back. Oh, this is a secret! But I think I heard him cry... but it’s so warm so I fell asleep again.”

“Doesn’t it hurt to sleep on the floor?” Donghyuck quips.

“I didn’t sleep on the floor! I think Dad carried me to his bed and let me sleep with him. But when I woke up, he was in the shower and... I don’t know... maybe I was still dreaming, but I heard him cry in there too… or maybe it’s just the sound from the shower.”

Unconvinced by his friend’s recount, Donghyuck huffs and makes a frowny face. “Why is your dad crying so much? I thought he never cries because he looks strong.” 

“He is strong!” Jeno defends, before going back to pouting and huffs, “I think he’s just sad. Do you think he cried because he’s sad, Teacher Kim?”

Doyoung smiles and pats his head. “Yes, I believe he is. You’re so smart, Jeno.”

“But Nono's dad is an adult. I thought adults never cry.” 

“Everyone cries when they get sad, or upset, like Jeno did last night,” Doyoung strokes Jeno’s hair reassuringly. “Crying is what we all do—children like you two and adults like me and Jeno’s dad—to deal with our emotions. You remember our lesson about emotions?"

The two kids nod with rapt attention. 

"Even the strongest looking adults cry too when their favorite character dies, just like you did when Iron Man dies, Donghyuck,” He boops Donghyuck’s nose playfully, before the boy shakes him off and he chuckles quietly.

“I'm pretty sure I would cry too if my son told me he doesn’t like me—but I wouldn’t cry and be sad anymore if he told me he’s sorry and he loves me.”

Jeno looks up inquiringly at his teacher. “So if I tell my dad I’m sorry and I love him, he wouldn’t cry anymore?”

Doyoung hums, “And you're going to tell him you’re sorry for...?”

At last, a grin blooms on the boy’s lips, seemingly relieved to know what he should do to his dad. “I’m sorry for getting mad at him and told him I don’t like him.”

“That’s it, Jeno. I’m sure he wouldn’t cry anymore.” 

*

The next day, the sight of Jeno with his pout greets him once again. Doyoung waits until their first break to approach the sullen boy, never not in the company of one unflinchingly honest Lee Donghyuck.

“Teacher Kim, it didn’t work!”

“What didn’t work, Donghyuck?” Doyoung asks the curly-haired boy who nudges his friend to speak.

“Last night, I told my dad I’m sorry for saying I don’t like him, then I told him I love him. But Teacher Kim, he’s still crying! He cried in the shower again when I woke up.” Jeno finishes his story with a small whimper. 

Patting his upset friend on the back, Donghyuck huffs indignantly. “Teacher Kim, I think Nono's dad isn’t crying because he’s sad or upset. I think he’s just a crybaby.”

*

By Friday, Doyoung finds himself with more information about a certain kid’s parent than he has on any of his students’. His helping hand has proven to be a trigger to an avalanche of unsolicited updates on a seemingly struggling father, judging by the intensity of the son’s pout ever since. Jeno, with his trusted bodyguard slash best friend Donghyuck, makes it a mission to hold his hand and drags him to their table to listen to what the Jung household has been up to on the night before. It usually starts with how the dad comes home looking tired and smiles like Joker; Jeno’s word, though he gets what he’s trying to say. The crying in the showers always makes a feature along with Donghyuck’s quips of “Told you, a crybaby.” The three of them always end up hunched together on breaks, to the point where Taeyong has to bring up the rule of “no favoritism” with him after class.

“I get that the two can be quite persistent, especially Hyuck, bless that kid. Some strict words might come in handy to get them off your back.” Taeyong shares thoughtfully as they sit on their opposing desks, preparing materials for tomorrow’s PTA meeting. It's their first meeting with the parents this school year, so they need to focus on getting everything ready to make sure it’s going well. That’s what Doyoung has been doing before his teaching partner unknowingly drags his attention to a more intriguing matter.

“But what if I did deliberately keep them on my back?”

Taeyong looks up and throws a confused look at him, “What do you mean?”

He puts down his pen and crosses his arms on the table, “I’ve told you the other day, about Jeno’s dad. Maybe I didn’t say no to them because of that.”

“Ah.” Taeyong’s almond eyes widened at his confession. “I have a feeling this would happen.”

“What? What would happen?”

Taeyong puts down his own pen and reaches for his drink. “As soon as you brought him up the other day, I had a hunch that it wouldn’t stop there. I should’ve known that it’s because you two are in a similar place in a way.” He nods to himself, sipping his iced chocolate slowly.

Doyoung, begrudgingly getting more intrigued by the second, leans forward, “We are? And before that, how do you know we’re in a ‘similar place’?”

“If you’re asking how I know him, he’s a junior back in college. We still keep in touch once in a while. His name is Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun. So his name is Jung Jaehyun?

“You and Jaehyun are in a similar place because,” Taeyong takes out his hand to list with his fingers, “One, you’re both single dads. Two, you each have an amazing son I have the privilege of knowing,” He pauses abruptly and widens his eyes even more, looking more like a doll than an average human. “On second thought, why didn’t I realize this sooner? I know both of your sons. I know the both of _you_.” 

Doyoung huffs impatiently, so used to the other being slow on the uptake, “Yeah, okay. You’re friends with two single dads and familiar with their sons. And so?”

Taeyong shakes his head quickly, still in wonder, “No, you don’t get it! Doyoung, I know deep down you’re worried about him, don’t you? You don’t know him personally, but you understand what he’s feeling and what he’s going through. That’s what I meant with you two being in a similar place.”

 _He might be slow but he’s perceptive as hell_ , Doyoung thinks.

“You’ve been in his place before, you still are. I think you could be a great help to him. You could help each other. I know you have something troubling your mind, too.”

Doyoung feels like getting a whiplash from the sudden turn Taeyong is taking. “Wait, hold on. Yong, aren’t you moving a little too fast here? ‘You could help each other’? I don’t even know the guy!”

“His name is Jung Jaehyun. He got divorced with his wife about 2 years ago, I don’t know the details but obviously he got custody of Jeno. He works in this savvy PR company. Oh, he has—”

“Taeyong, that’s not what I meant! You were just setting my moral standard straight, but now you go and gossip about a parent?” Doyoung scoffs in disbelief.

“Oh, please. Doyoung, choose your battles wisely. It’s either you stop caring about Jeno and his dad at all, or you go and embrace them into your life.” 

The gravity of his words render Doyoung speechless. What kind of trap does he walk himself into?

They both go into silence after that. Doyoung, still in his blank state after the blow he receives. Taeyong, with his eyes perusing the other, belatedly realizing the toll of his previous words.

“You know what, maybe I was being a little too fast.” Doyoung grants him a weary glance. “You’re not ready for that. Okay. But how about I introduce you to the guy. Just to put a face to the name and all that.” Taeyong shrugs awkwardly.

Doyoung sighs wearily, “Fine, but that’s all.”

As Taeyong throws him a final smile, Doyoung thinks he might have just set himself up on a disaster waiting to happen.

*

Doyoung thankfully regains his focus and manages to push the ‘choosing battles’ incident to the back of his mind. That’s a problem for another time. Specifically, another hour. Taeyong has the nerve to single out the ‘battle’ in question by seating him near the front before the meeting starts. Granting a moment of distraction, Doyoung takes a look at the stranger out of curiosity. 

Jung Jaehyun. So this is what he looks like. 

Doyoung hates to admit, but the man is gifted with an abundance of charisma that time seems to freeze as he takes him in. He’s dressed in a simple grey shirt with rolled-up sleeves and jeans, a common look for someone in their thirties. What’s not so common is the way it fits him so well that it could be mistaken for a look out of the runway. It’s baffling how he appears to suck the attention out of everyone else and pulls the spotlight in his direction. Doyoung is aware of the many eyes besides his that have fallen victim to the man’s charm. So it comes as a surprise when he looks up and finds a pair of deep brown eyes falling his way. 

It’s a surprise because the owner is none other than Jaehyun himself. There’s something else. The depth of his eyes should have scared Doyoung for its ability to engulf everything in his proximity. Unexpectedly, fear is the last thing he feels as he finds solace in that gaze. It feels familiar, like catching a flash of blue from a sock he’s been searching for hours and finally holding it in his hand. It’s comfortable, in the way a worn-out college shirt feels when he wears it to sleep. It’s the last thing Doyoung expects from someone he just met. Strange, how it appears that a lost and forgotten piece has just clicked into its rightful place.

Then the eyes crinkle at the corners and the click reverberates across their distance, a signal of completion.

Doyoung finds it easy to reciprocate the smile with his own. 

The meeting goes smoothly as he and Taeyong expertly handle the inquiries thrown their way. As it officially comes to a close, the crowd disperses into small groups of parents mingling and some circling him and Taeyong for further discussions. From the corner of his eyes, Doyoung sees Taeyong excusing himself from the parents. A few moments after the group bid farewell to him, Taeyong comes back with someone in tow. Someone he steals glances at during the entirety of the meeting.

Taeyong sends him a small knowing smile before he introduces them properly, “Doyoung, have you met Jeno’s dad? This is Jaehyun. Jaehyun-ah, meet my teaching partner slash best friend, Doyoung.”

Doyoung once again finds a smile easily slips into place, a hand naturally slides out to welcome the warm handshake from Jaehyun. “Nice to meet you, Jaehyun-ssi. I’m Taeyong’s teaching partner, but not his best friend.” 

He feels his cheeks lift higher as a low chuckle reaches his ears. Someone gets his humor. That’s nice.

“Shut up, Doyoung. You obviously have no other friends than me, which makes me your best _only_ friend.” 

Sometimes it slips his mind how petty Taeyong can be when it comes to their friendship status.

Luckily, Jaehyun steps in before the two teachers could embarrass themselves further, “It’s a relief to see my son’s teachers get along well beyond your professional capacity.” Jaehyun grips his hand tighter before letting it go. He squeezes it behind his back, belatedly recounting the amount of time it spends in the other’s grasp. How come he doesn’t realize they’re still shaking hands? Heat creeps onto his face in time with a set of dimples deepening in Jaehyun’s. “Nice to meet you too, Doyoung-ssi.”

“Stop being so formal! I told you to just think of us as friends who coincidentally work at the school your son goes to. Especially Doyoung here,” Taeyong pats his shoulder, discreetly pushes him closer inside Jaehyun’s space. “Jeno probably considers him his other bestie by now. He and Donghyuck always pull him to eat on their table. The three of them are basically a set.”

Jaehyun laughs good-naturedly, “I guess that explains the extra portion Jeno always asks for his lunch these days.”

Doyoung scratches his nape at the remark, “Sorry about that. He likes to feed me some of his food so I told him to pack more for himself.”

“It’s not a problem. I always cook too much food for the two of us anyway.” Jaehyun shrugs and gives him a small smile.

“Hey, is it fine if I leave you two? Some parents still have things to discuss with me, so I should go before they wait any longer.” Taeyong proceeds to pat their shoulders warmly, “Take care, Doyoung, Jaehyun.”

The two of them return his farewell and watch him approach the last group of parents standing by. 

Jaehyun is the first to pull him back to their conversation. “Can we sit somewhere? There’s something I’d like to ask, if you don’t mind.” 

“Yes, of course.” Doyoung leads them to sit on the teacher’s desk. He notices a slight change in the other’s easy demeanor, apparent from the way he rubs his hand on his thigh and the dimming of his smile. “Would you like some water, Jaehyun-ssi?”

Jaehyun slightly lifts a corner of his mouth at the use of honorific, “I thought we agreed on not being formal with each other, Doyoung. And no, thank you.”

Doyoung nods and leans his arms on the table, finding comfort both in his usual space and in the presence of the other man. Doyoung is caught unawares by the ease he receives at feeling the weight of those warm eyes on him. There must be some invisible pull at play, for he notices Jaehyun stops rubbing his thigh and adopts the same manner of openness by leaning forward. Without both noticing, their position has left their arms an infinitesimal gap to touch. If electricity is visible, anyone with eyes could see the sparks jumping back and forth in that tiny space between them.

Eyes still latched on each other, Jaehyun is the first to speak again. “I want to ask you something about Jeno. I know now that he's been talking to you recently…”

Doyoung nods, encouraging the hesitant man as he cuts himself. Doesn't this feel familiar? Truly, an apple doesn’t fall far from its tree.

“I figured that you must know more about his condition nowadays than I do. He’s not as talkative as usual back home. I thought I made more mistakes than I’m aware of, but I guess it’s because he prefers to talk to you. I can see why he does though.”

Doyoung blinks rapidly at the passive-aggressive admission. 

“Jaehyun, are you saying that you’re uncomfortable with me being close to Jeno?” He calmly asks. 

The other man shakes his head, “I haven’t finished. Also, no. I’m not saying that. If anything, I’m thankful for your efforts to accompany him. I haven’t been the best company to keep lately. I shouldn’t have let my personal issues impact our relationship, but what’s done is done.” 

He cuts himself again only to chuckle in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for dropping all of this out of nowhere on you.” A blink later and crystals seem to shine from his clear gaze. It takes him a moment to spell out his next words. “They just come easily.”

Jaehyun clears his throat after a beat. "Anyways." He takes note of their proximity and straightens up, pulling his arms closer to his torso. 

Doyoung thinks this is the most awkward the other is being throughout their encounter. He would find the situation funny if not for his own red ears, a mild copy of the dark ones in front of him. 

“Having said all that,” Jaehyun lets out a short chuckle, “what I really mean to ask is would you like to come with Jeno and I to the amusement park next week?”

There could only be one answer to that question, “What.”

Jaehyun lets out a genuine laugh this time, his head bows as his body shakes lightly. He peeks on Doyoung’s dumbfounded face and bites his lips to hold the last of his laugh. “This is so awkward.”

“You can say that again.” Doyoung quips, his expression unchanged.

He gets a reward of deep dimples and another chuckle. “Let me explain. As I was saying, things between Jeno and I aren’t looking great lately. It’s completely my fault and I’d like to make it up to him. I thought a surprise hang out with his best friend would be a good way to start. I was thinking of asking Donghyuck’s parents to let the little rascal come along, but then you came in.”

Jaehyun raises a hand swiftly. “I understand if you think it is beyond your boundaries as his teacher to get involved outside of school. Perhaps I’m being too presumptuous by considering you a friend who happens to work at the school my son goes to.”

The first thing that comes to Doyoung’s mind is how Taeyong would have a field day if he knows about this. Curse him and his “choosing battles” agenda. 

Not only is he facing a fight or flight situation (call him extra, but Jaehyun might as well be holding him at gunpoint here), his most hidden weakness is also being picked up by someone he just met an hour ago. Nobody knows that he has a soft spot for people who regard him enough of a good person to be called a friend. There’s a reason he only lets a handful of people into his life. He only allows the most genuine ones to share himself with. 

Jaehyun has no idea of the scale of chaos his simple request has brought upon Doyoung’s person. The former is patiently waiting for him, sitting unassumingly as if he hasn’t just pulled out a card that could change their lives forever. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe it’s only Doyoung that thinks so and overreacts at a word that means nothing to him. He needs to make sure. “You consider me as a friend?” 

“Looking at things now, I believe you’re more of Jeno’s friend than mine.”

There it is. He knows it’s too good to be true.

“But.” Their eyes reconnect instantly. “We never know what the future might bring. I told you that it’s easy to spill my mind to you. It’s not every day you find someone to do that with.”

Once again, an intangible click resounds loudly across the space where the only inhabitants are the two of them. The moment seems to stretch and stretch beyond any dimension, allowing secrets and stories waiting to unfold to surround them in an all-encompassing force. In other words, this moment is magic. It’s the start of something not even them can begin to comprehend.

Doyoung feels a smile grow of its own accord, something instinctual that he doesn’t have the rights to fight. The words seem to flow out without him thinking. He believes he doesn’t need to. “I’ll go with you and Jeno next week. In fact, my _son_ and I will go with you. Together.”

*

A different story ensues once he gets to the part of telling Jungwoo about his plan of excursion. It needs one too many pacing around his room to go and talk about the strange, almost whimsical occurrence that happens yesterday. He doesn’t know why he hesitates on opening up about this. He can only come up with two reasons: It’s something that feels too personal and close to heart to share with anyone else; he worries it was too fast to admit how big of an effect it’s causing him. Last night, he goes to sleep to the thought of eyes that feel as soothing as the oversized shirt enveloping him. It should be scary, how someone you just met hours ago could imprint such an impression that thinking of his eyes is akin to taking a dose of potent sleeping pills. Only this kind doesn’t get you addicted, it gets you feeling content and warm all over.

After about a hundred laps of going back and forth, he musters the courage to come to Jungwoo’s room. He figures he should tell him first about the promise that involves him without his consent. The talk about feelings could come later.

He knocks gently on his son’s door, a few paces away from his own. “Woo, can I come in?”

The high-pitched voice gets muffled as the owner answers, “Yes, Dad.”

He comes in to find Jungwoo sprawled on his back on the bed, his face obscured by a book. An immediate reaction of a nag is ready on his lips, “Woo, what did I say about reading on your back? Get up or you’ll get an eye prescription before you hit puberty.”

A grunt and moving about later, Jungwoo looks at the intruder that plops down beside him. “Are you here to nag or do you need something, Mr. I-got-glasses-before-I-hit-puberty-but-my-son-doesn’t-need-to know-about-it.”

Doyoung pays him a rough tousle to his hair, as the boy ends the jab with a peek of tongue. “You’re lucky you’re my son, kiddo.”

Giggles erupt between them before Jungwoo turns to him, “Seriously, Dad. What brings you here?” 

Doyoung finally tells him about how he makes a promise to go with a friend and his son to the amusement park. He thinks it would be fun for Jungwoo to come along, as it’s been a while since they get to play on the weekend. Jungwoo excitedly agrees, his eyes shine as he asks about the son, “Are we the same age? I wonder which school he goes to!”

“About that…” Doyoung brings a hand to his nape, “He’s a student of mine. So he’s five and goes to our school.” 

Jungwoo forms an 'o' with his lips, “You never meet with a student outside of school.”

He lets out an awkward chuckle and shrugs, “His parent is a friend. It doesn’t really count as hanging out with a student.”

“Okay…” Jungwoo slowly nods without conviction. He narrows his eyes suspiciously, “Who is this friend of yours? I thought Uncle Taeyong was your only friend.”

Doyoung takes offense at that, “No, he’s not.” He clears his throat, “Well, I do know this one from him. His name is Jaehyun, and his son is Jeno.”

“Ah.” A glimpse of something unrecognizable to Doyoung flashes on Jungwoo’s face. The latter then shows a big smile and says, “I can’t wait to meet Jeno and Uncle Jaehyun.”

Doyoung returns the smile with his uneasy one. He leaves the room feeling like a fish getting caught by the fisherman’s net.

*

The moment of anticipation has finally arrived. Jaehyun lets him know that he and Jeno are ready to head off to the park, signaling him to make his way too with Jungwoo. As they go in their own car, Jungwoo makes a query of why they are not driving there with the others. 

“It’s a surprise for Jeno. We don’t want to spoil it.” 

Unbeknownst to him, Jungwoo lets his eyes linger on the smile he wears after that answer. The son chuckles to himself and heaves an amused sigh. Too obvious, this silly father of his.

They reach their destination in forty minutes' time. Jaehyun texts him earlier that he’s waiting for them near the statue at the entrance. He adds a photo of Jeno posing in front of it with a huge smile on his face and a caption of “ _Jeno is already excited ^^_ ”

The entrance gate is flocked with throngs of children with their parents, couples, and all sorts of people. Doyoung circles his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders and walks them to the statue to find the other father and son. Jungwoo is the first to catch sight of the figure waving his hand up in their direction. It’s Jaehyun, with his other hand holding Jeno’s little one tightly. 

“Teacher Kim!” Jeno shrills in excitement as they make their way to the pair. He looks up at his dad, gets a beaming smile in return, and runs to greet his teacher with a crushing hug.

“Oof. Surprise!” Doyoung laughs as he ruffles the mop of hair tickling his stomach. 

While the teacher and student greet each other elatedly, Jungwoo bows in greeting at Jaehyun. The latter returns the bow and offers a cheeky smile, “You must be Jungwoo, Doyoung’s guardian?”

Doyoung turns his head at the title and the giggles that follow. He throws a mock glare at the laughing pair. “Excuse me? That’s not funny, Woo, Jaehyun.” 

Jungwoo looks up at Jaehyun in the same cheeky manner the older is sporting, “Nice to meet you, Uncle Jaehyun. I hope you’re ready for a day with the grumpy man over there.”

“Teacher Kim, who is this _hyung_?” A high-pitched voice joins their conversation.

Jaehyun crouches to reach Jeno’s eye level and clasps his shoulder, “Jeno, this is Jungwoo _hyung_. He’s Teacher Kim’s son. Say hello to him.”

“Hello, Jungwoo _hyung_. My name is Jeno. Nice to meet you.” Jeno greets and bows politely to the older boy. Jungwoo returns his greeting and shakes his little hand. The exchange between the two children elicits a twin proud smile on their parent's faces.

“Oh. One more thing, Jeno.” The little boy looks up at his teacher’s calling. “Can you call me Uncle Doyoung for today?”

“Uncle Doyoung?” He tests out the sound of the name. After a beat, he shows a toothy smile at the expectant owner, “Uncle Doyoung!”

The exclaim brings about rings of laughter from the other three who find him adorable. As the introduction wraps successfully, they proceed to enter through the gate. Jeno and Jungwoo hit it off in no time, as the two are equipped with cheerful dispositions and shared excitement of having a new friend to play with. Doyoung can hear their high-pitched cheers as they make their way ahead of the two adults to Jeno’s favorite ride, The Swing Tree.

“It’s fascinating to see how heredity works in full swing.” Jaehyun quietly comments as they walk side by side.

Doyoung huffs a confused chuckle at the odd remark, “What?”

“I can see a lot of your traces in Jungwoo. You both even managed to win my son’s heart with ease. That’s an amazing feat.” He throws a flattering smile at him.

“I’d like to think otherwise, Jaehyun. Your son managed to capture both our hearts with his natural charm. I suppose you know where that comes from?” Doyoung counters as he tries to hide a grin.

“Is that your way of saying I’m charming?” Jaehyun leans to peek at him, a grin of his own pulling the corners of his mouth. “Teacher Kim?”

They continue to tease one another with their matching smiles until Jungwoo shouts to get their attention. “Dad! Uncle Jaehyun! Walk faster! We’re going to ride The Swing Tree.”

As the attraction only fits for people up to 150 cm in height, Jungwoo and Jeno enter the line by themselves while the adults watch over them nearby. They settle on a squat of empty seats below a tree, joining other parents with the same fate. 

Doyoung takes in the sight of children swaying around up in the air, a wistful smile playing on his lips. “That looks fun.” 

With their shoulders pressed against each other, Doyoung feels a wisp of breath as Jaehyun speaks in his low voice. “Do you like to play swings?”

He nods, reminiscing the hours spent swinging away to digest their dinner. “I do. Jungwoo and I used to play it a lot when he was in elementary. How about you?”

“I only like it because it’s Jeno’s favorite. He likes that I could swing him ‘so high he could touch the sky.’” Jaehyun chuckles as he cites the words Jeno used to say.

“Ah. You’re that kind of parent.”

“The kind that does whatever their children ask them for?”

“I was going to say the kind that risks safety hazards for fun, but that could do.” They both share a laugh before each goes back to his own thoughts. A beat passes before Doyoung speaks again, “Is that how you think of yourself as a parent?”

Jaehyun crosses his legs as he seems to collect his thoughts before coming up with an answer. “That’s what the people around me keep saying. ‘You spoil him too much’, ‘He’s gonna get fat if you feed him all those cakes’, ‘Stop babying the boy, he needs to grow up’, and a lot more in the same sense.

“After all this time, it gets to my head. I keep thinking twice about the things I should do with him. ‘If I do this, would it be spoiling him too much?’ ‘If I do that, would it make him too dependent on me?’” He cards a hand through his hair bashfully, “There goes me and my oversharing again.”

Doyoung chuckles good-naturedly and nudges his legs with his own. “I did ask you about it.”

Before they could continue their talk, a high-pitched shout of “Uncle Doyoung!” draws back their attention to the swings. Jeno is the one calling his name from the seat he buckles himself in, legs swinging excitedly. They get up to approach him and return his frantic waves in glee. Jaehyun pulls at his arm to move them to an empty spot closer to the children’s swings.

As a tune begins to play, the machine whirrs into life and the swings start to lift slowly. The chorus of excited shouts and giggles are in harmony with the progression of the song and the start of the spin. Sunlight glints off the surface of the metal seats, each reflection blinks after one another at an increasing speed. The swings reach their peak height as the spinning starts to steady for the duration of the attraction.

Jaehyun takes out a film camera from his backpack and waits for Jeno and Jungwoo to circle back into the frame. The click of his camera resounds promptly as his subjects swing into view, their happy faces forever captured in stills. Another click registers in Doyoung's ears, but this time it’s in his direction. He quickly swivels to face the man with the camera.

“Did you just take my photo?”

Jaehyun answers him with a full show of dimples and whiskers adorning his smiling face, “Maybe.”

They end up in a squabble of Doyoung insisting he gives him the negatives of that photo and Jaehyun resisting with a variation of no’s. The moment Jeno and Jungwoo get off the swings and approach the two, they are presented with the sight of the grown-ups in a childish tussle full of laughter. Jungwoo can only stare awestruck at first, then it turns into amusement as they seem to be unaware of their surroundings. Jeno is, once again, the one that bursts the bubble and shifts their attention, “What are you playing with Uncle Doyoung, Daddy? I want to join!”

Jungwoo comes to his side and rests his hand on his shoulder, “They have too many rules, Nono. They’re no fun.” He completes his jab with a scrunch to the nose. “Let’s just play with ourselves. Woo _hyung_ knows a lot of fun games!”

“I like fun games! Can I play with Woo _hyung_ , Daddy, Uncle Doyoung?” Jeno looks up inquiringly between the two adults. They exchange a look of concern as they never think of letting the two out of their sight, especially Jeno. 

Doyoung reaches for Jungwoo’s shoulder as he asks, “Woo, are you going to play in the arcades?”

“Yep. I can choose the games that are safe for Jeno to play, so you don’t have to worry. You can go and ride the grown-up attractions. It’s no fun to wait for us all the time.” Jungwoo ends his offer with a shrug. 

“What if you get hungry, Jeno? Your snacks are all in my bag.” Jaehyun opens his backpack to reveal the food he packs for his son.

“Oh. I can carry them in my bag, Uncle Jaehyun. We could share each other’s snacks. Right, Nono?” Jungwoo looks down at the boy in his embrace and gives a dazzling smile when he meets his gaze.

“Yes! Yes! Woo _hyung_ , you have to try my dad’s rice balls. It’s the best food you’ll ever taste!” 

Hearing his son sing praises about him turns out to be Jaehyun’s weakness, as he pulls out the container and gives it to Jungwoo. He kisses the crown of Jeno’s head and speaks gently to him, “Be nice to Jungwoo _hyung_ , okay?”

Jeno beams at him and gives him a bear hug. “Okay, Daddy! I love you.”

The father tightens their hug and whispers his “I love you, Jeno” only for his son to hear.

Seeing the permission the little boy is given, Jungwoo looks expectantly at his dad. Doyoung raises his eyebrows in turn, expecting his son to come forth and try to convince him more. The showdown of expectant looks ends with Jungwoo admitting defeat, as he sighs and walks up to Doyoung. He tiptoes a little to give a peck to his cheek, “I promise to behave and take care of Jeno, Dad.”

“Okay. I was about to say yes anyway, but thanks for the kiss.” He grins cheekily. “Remember the rules?”

“Keep my phone on me at all times and call your mobile if something happens.”

“And?” He nods in Jeno’s direction.

“Never let Jeno out of my sight?”

“Good. You can go now.”

“Teacher Kim! I mean, Uncle Doyoung. Do I have rules too?” Jeno asks as he reaches for Jungwoo’s hand.

The three of them laugh heartily at his question. Doyoung pats his head adoringly, “Just keep holding on to Woo _hyung_ ’s hand and you’re good.”

Jeno nods in earnest, “Okay, I will remember that.”

The parents bid goodbye to the kids, watching them walk hand in hand to the direction of the arcades. Their absence leaves the two men feeling slightly awkward, not exactly having a plan to spend time with each other.

Jaehyun breaks the silence with a cough, “Should we go and ride the grown-up attractions? I’m down for anything.”

“Actually.” Doyoung suggests, “How about we grab some food? It’s a shame I couldn’t get to taste the rice balls.”

He finds himself delighted as deep dimples make a return on Jaehyun’s cheeks. “A shame indeed. They’re the best food you will ever taste.” 

They end up inside one of the restaurants spread throughout the park. Jaehyun jokingly admits that he’s thankful for the break from the kids.

“I was expecting to come home from this trip with sore feet. It’s nice to sit and have a good meal like this.”

Doyoung berates his mind as it supplies an addition of “with you” to his last sentence. The mid-day heat must be messing with his brain. He sips on his iced tea to try and clear his mind of any more unwelcome thoughts.

Jaehyun leans his arms on the table and chuckles. “I have to say, Jungwoo is very sharp for his age. I wonder if it’s another trait he gets from you.” 

“It definitely is.” Doyoung promptly agrees. This gets him a chuckle and a head shake, with a set of dimples as the cherry on top. He soaks in the sweetness of both the image before him and the feeling it leaves him. Though the feeling soon evaporates, only to be replaced by something less pleasing. In its place, a nagging worry he suppresses rears its head back into the surface. 

He ponders upon telling the other about what only the recesses of his mind know about. The decision comes easily as he meets brown eyes so tender it leaves him slightly light-headed. “Jaehyun. I have something to share for all the things you've shared with me.”

“I’m listening.” Jaehyun's gentle voice washes more warmth to his core.

“Do you know how much Jeno likes to talk about you? I think I know more about you than his favorite books or cartoons.” 

He welcomes another splash of bliss as Jaehyun laughs. 

“Which is how I come to know of the things you’re going through. I think Jeno and Jungwoo share a similarity in the way they can sense the nuances in people around them. Jeno told me how you come home and ‘smile like Joker’. Before that, he told me of the instances where you cry when he’s asleep or unaware. 

“He understands the emotion you’re feeling and he asks me of what he could do to make you feel better. It’s why I choose to stick to him. His persistence to help relieve you of your burdens, but ultimately failing to. I can’t help but feel a portion of his concern, and find myself to worry over you.” 

The restaurant is bustling with families chatting over their meals. The air conditioner rumbles in its maximum setting to blast the heat away. All the noises and commotion fade as the two men seem to be lost in their own little bubble. From how they only have eyes for each other, anyone who happens to look their way gets the cue and avert their eyes immediately. It’s a private moment, and a delicate one at that.

Doyoung fidgets as his mind turns the spotlight on its dark corners. There’s nowhere to hide now. He’s as transparent as a jellyfish in the open sea, except he doesn’t sting. He only latches upon contact, like how he holds on desperately to the eyes that never strays from his own. 

“I find it silly at first. How can I worry over someone I barely know? I think working with children has made me into too much of a worrywart.”

Jaehyun dissents swiftly. “I think it’s the by-product of having a heart too big to contain in one body.”

“Maybe. And this heart has all the right reasons to do so. I might not know you in person, but I did know of the circumstances you’re faced with. My twenties can be a testament to that.” Flashes of his past brings a wistful smile on his face. “But I’m not here to talk about myself.”

With a surge of courage spurred by his transparency, Doyoung places his right hand on top of Jaehyun’s left one on the table. He rubs a thumb across his knuckles, feeling the fingers flex from his ministration. A jolt of warmth unfurls from where they’re intertwined. The sensation is close to tasting a spoonful of warm cream soup on a gloomy winter day, but ten times richer and toastier.

Doyoung lets more of his thoughts be known, completely baring himself. “You once said what’s done is done. You took all the blame for what you and Jeno are going through. You let other people take control over what’s rightfully yours to decide with.

“It doesn’t have to be like that. You’re allowed to feel overwhelmed and cry when it gets too much. Being a parent doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to let your son see you at your weakest. Jeno will always love you, no matter what. Remember that when you start second-guessing your every action with him. He’s your son, not anyone else’s.”

It’s funny that some of the things he says are exactly what he needs to hear for himself. Perhaps Taeyong makes his point in saying that they’re in a similar place in a way. 

Jaehyun inhales a quiet, deep breath before placing his right hand on top of his. It should be stifling to hold hands like this in the current weather, but all he can feel is a pleasant bout of security. It’s liberating, in a way where there seems to be nothing that can stop him from doing anything he wants. He feels safe and so, so at ease right here, in the presence of one Jung Jaehyun. 

“Thank you, Doyoung.” Jaehyun quietly says in his low voice. A gentle smile takes over his face, as he squeezes Doyoung’s hand softly. The act conveys more than any words can suffice. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. A loud wail coming from a nearby table jerks them back to their surroundings. They simultaneously become aware of their current position, both gingerly detaches themselves from each other. A sense of deja vu hits Doyoung as a lovely sight of bright red ears greets him. He touches his own burning one and giggles. Such a silly pair, they are.

Jaehyun joins him with his breathy chuckle before blurting, “Let’s go find the horror house now. I heard they have zombies this year.”

Doyoung yelps in panic, “No! I hate those things. Please, anything is better than having someone jumping on my back.”

“I didn’t peg you as a scaredy cat .”

“I’m not. I just can’t find the fun in being chased by people in stupid costumes and hideous makeups.”

“Because you’re scared.”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung scowls with a warning.

The offending man chuckles, “Alright. Then how about the rollercoaster? I’m really in the mood to scream my lungs out.”

That’s something Doyoung can agree with his whole heart after the eventful lunch they have. “I’m sure you do.”

Two rides and an ice cream later, they decide it’s finally time to fetch the boys. Doyoung petulantly complains how the two seem to have too much fun on their own and forget about them. In all honesty, he finds it fascinating that they genuinely make an instant connection despite their age gap. He supposes that’s what happens when two people with similar tendencies meet one another. He wonders if the same case applies to him and Jaehyun, or if they’re a different case altogether. Taking account of the candid nature and level of comfort between them, he leans more towards the second option. Only time will tell what kind of connection is binding them together. 

After a call to Jungwoo’s phone, they find the two boys rapt with concentration in front of the claw machine. Jungwoo is steadily moving his hand on the stick, while Jeno stands beside him wide-eyed and unmoving. The two parents share a laugh under their breaths. Jaehyun takes out his camera and waits for the perfect moment where the claw makes its descent, capturing their shouts of disappointment when it fails to grab one of the plushies. Jeno runs into his father’s arms at once, whining for him to get the doll after Jungwoo’s one too many failed attempts.

Jaehyun flits an uncertain glance to Doyoung, searching for assurance before making his decision. The latter only shrugs and gives him a gummy smile, letting him know that he has nothing to worry about. This second-guessing might be a bigger issue than Doyoung suspected. He has an inkling that this wouldn’t be the last time the other man seeks for his opinion. 

Doyoung is unaware that as he finds himself looking forward to the possibility, he is taking a sure step onto embracing Jaehyun and Jeno into his life.

A dozen coins and thirty minutes later, shrieks of joy from the four of them flow through a corner of the arcades. Jeno jumps ecstatically as his father hands him the white cat plushie he wins. He hugs the doll tightly before extending an arm out, asking to be picked up by Jaehyun. This time, Jaehyun doesn't hesitate and crouches to lift his beaming son. The picture they make is one for the book, so Doyoung shoots Jaehyun's camera that he's been holding towards the grinning pair. Jeno then asks for the camera to take a picture of Doyoung and Jungwoo, gripping it tight as he counts down before clicking the shutter.

The sky is going into twilight once they exit the arcades. Jeno is back on the ground and cheerily asks Jungwoo to play with him and Donghyuck next time. They talk over one another on what games they should play when they visit each other's houses. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun give each other a side-glance and shake their heads in unison, giving in to the power of this newfound friendship. They would never say no either way, after experiencing first-hand the combined brightness of these two lights of their lives.

Farewell time comes with the two new friends hugging each other and their parents watching over fondly. Jeno gives Doyoung a hug and a ‘see you on Monday, Uncle Doyoung!’ before adding ‘Teacher Kim!’ as an afterthought. Doyoung ruffles his hair and looks over at Jaehyun to send him a last smile. The answering smile comes with dimples, a promise to catch up soon, and a squeeze to his arm. 

Safe inside their car, Doyoung starts the engine and begins to drive their way back home. A catchy summer song fills the space before Jungwoo speaks over it.

“I had so much fun today, Dad.”

Doyoung smiles as he agrees, “Me too, Woo. It’s really been a long time since we went to the park.”

“Oh! We didn’t take a picture with the four of us. That’s a shame.” 

The thought of taking pictures with the camera owned by a certain dimpled man spurs Doyoung to blurt, “I have a feeling this wouldn’t be our last time hanging out together.”

Sometimes it frustrates Doyoung how loose his mouth can be in moments like this. He licks his lips nervously as the boy in the passenger seat turns to him. 

“It’s not a feeling, it’s a sure thing. I will make sure to ask Jeno to play often and bring his dad along. Then you and Uncle Jaehyun can go on a date while me and Jeno play by ourselves, like today.”

 _Did he just say ‘date’?_ “We didn't—” He pauses as the memory of Jungwoo walking away with Jeno, swinging their arms together, resurfaces, “Is that why you insist on taking Jeno by yourself to the arcades?” He turns to Jungwoo to confirm his deduction, “Woo.”

“Dad.” Jungwoo sighs exasperatedly and crosses his arms, “I only need one look at the two of you to know how much you’re attracted to each other. I may not hit puberty yet, but I know what it’s like to have a crush on someone.” 

Doyoung thinks back on the way he and Jaehyun lag behind the two boys, teasing each other like they’re a pair of highschool crushes. He thinks of how Jaehyun secretly takes a photo of him when he isn’t looking, which results in them bickering like an old married couple. He remembers clearly how they open their hearts to one another despite it being their second meeting; how deeply they connect with each other, like soulmates.

“It’s not a crush.”

“Dad—”

“Jungwoo. It’s not a crush.” His next words get stuck on his dry throat. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel before speaking quietly, “It’s more than that.”

Jungwoo, always quick on his senses when it comes to his dad’s feelings, widens his eyes and exclaims, “That’s even better! Dad. That’s great. I have a good feeling about Uncle Jaehyun. He can make you happy, Dad. I can feel it.”

It strikes him dumb how Jungwoo manages to understand his qualms over his growing feelings for Jaehyun. He says he knows what it’s like to have a crush on someone, but this is obviously more complex than that. Perhaps he doesn't know the intricacies of the matter, but he knows just the one thing that he can do—to give him that unconditional support, like his own personal cheerleader.

Doyoung prepares himself to let these swirling thoughts unravel beyond the confines of his mind. “Woo, I know you're never supposed to hear this. It’s just that sometimes, it feels like you’re not my son, but a best friend who always cheers on me, no matter what. Somehow, I let you hear my problems that some are things you can’t understand yet. You listen to all of them and most of the time, you do things that help put me at ease.

"Sometimes, I don't want you to do that. Sometimes, I just want you to be my son. To study, to play, to grow up without knowing his father's burden and trying to lessen its toll on him. I just want you to live your life as the sweet, innocent kid that you always are. Can't you do that for me?"

In the time it takes him to let all of the words out, Jungwoo never wavers on looking at his face. There’s something in his eyes that Doyoung’s afraid he can never put a name on. It’s so intrinsically Jungwoo, and it’s always present when the boy works something out in his own way.

"Dad. Maybe you're never supposed to hear this too. I only started listening to you because _you_ started opening up to me after the hard times you were having. 

"I still remember how you used to get home so late and cried yourself to sleep. But in the morning, you tried your hardest to make me laugh with your opera singing and other jokes. So I think, if you can do things to make me happy while you're sad, then I can do things to make you happy so you won't be sad anymore."

Jungwoo adds a last remark on his imperfectly perfect speech, "And if doing that makes me act like a best friend, then so what? Can't your son also be your best friend?"

Doyoung takes a long stare at his son, full of disbelief that he once again manages to shrug off his father’s doubts effortlessly. "I don't think I can ever wrap my head around the fact that I lucked out in having a son like you."

"Aren't you proud of this son of yours?"

"Yes. I'm proud. I'm also scared that you'll be more mature than I can ever be. Can't you just be my sweet, innocent little Woo forever?"

"Maybe I could once you start dating Uncle Jaehyun."

Doyoung gets quiet after that. He glances probingly at the boy that makes it sound like it’s the simplest solution to the problem. "Do you think I should do that? Wouldn't it be too fast? We just met a week ago."

Jungwoo, which at this point is somehow turning into his dating guru, taps an index finger on his chin haughtily, "Hmm, you don't have to do it immediately. But I think you met each other at the right time. I heard that it's called destiny if someone shows up when you need them."

The first genuine laugh since they start their conversation belts out from Doyoung’s lips, as he finds the statement too corny coming out of the teenager’s mouth. "And where did you hear that from, O' Wise One?"

"Dunno. Must be one of my friends."

"You and your friends… Are you sure they're not secretly thirty-year-olds disguised as kids?" Doyoung gives him a side-eye.

"I would've known.” Jungwoo pointedly turns sideways to look straight at Doyoung, “I'm looking at one now."

" _Kim Jungwoo_! What's that supposed to mean, you brat!"

It always comes as a guarantee that the father and son can turn any place alive with their own brand of love language.

*

Time flies when you’re having fun. As much as it sounds cliché and sappy, time also flies when you’re falling deep into a wholesome relationship with two of the most loving figures you’ve ever met. 

Doyoung faces a moment of truth two weeks after their outing, when Jaehyun picks Jeno up from school right as Jungwoo arrives from his class. From there, Jungwoo proves himself to be a mastermind in the making by relaying an invitation for the other two to come to their house. In hindsight, Doyoung should consider the possibility of Jeno being an accomplice as the boy readily agrees to every one of Jungwoo’s ideas. Of course, the sweet child never gets to know the full extent of the mastermind’s plan on setting their two fathers up. 

Things go relatively uneventful at first, with the four of them getting into the sequence of preparing and having dinner in a pleasant company. Once the two adults start cleaning up the table, the oldest of the kids set his plan into motion by taking Jeno to his room. Doyoung never suspects anything as the boy does come to their house to play with Jungwoo. What he doesn’t expect is Jungwoo quietly locking the door to his room, effectively blocking the two men from joining them. A rally of shouts ensues between Doyoung and Jungwoo as the former insists for them to play in the living room instead. In the end, Jaehyun becomes the voice of reason as he finds a split opening to declare that the two can play inside for two hours at most. Doyoung only grunts dejectedly when they get a chorus of excited ‘Yes!’ before making his way back to the kitchen with an amused Jaehyun in tow. 

“Is Jungwoo always this mischievous with you?”

“Only when he’s up to something.” Doyoung decides to be straightforward as he takes in the sight of Jaehyun leaning comfortably on the island. “He wants us to go on a date.”

A glint appears in Jaehyun’s brown eyes. He waits for a moment before pushing himself up and slowly walks towards Doyoung in the middle of the kitchen. He only stops walking when the tip of his slippers brushes Doyoung’s, leaving a few inches between their faces. Doyoung stares in awe as he gets to see the man’s porcelain skin in close range, almost missing the words uttered in low voice.

“And you?” A boyish smile blooms on Jaehyun's rosy lips, “Do you want us to go on a date?”

Doyoung doesn’t get surprised anymore when the answer comes easily to him. “Yes, Jaehyun. I’d like to go on a date with you.”

That night’s impromptu date of going for a walk around Doyoung’s apartment complex becomes the start of many others in the span of a month. Most of them involve both or either of their kids in various ways. As Jaehyun is being granted leniency on his work hours, he gets to pick Jeno up more frequently. He later admits that he never misses the chance of seeing the teacher in his element, as he finds Doyoung's presence among the children a soothing and lovely sight. Doyoung furiously blushes as Jaehyun finishes his admission with a brush of a gentle hand on his hair. 

Jeno officially becomes Jungwoo’s accomplice as he not so innocently asks his dad to give Doyoung a goodbye kiss one night after a playdate at Doyoung’s house. Jungwoo jokingly covers Jeno’s eyes as he pushes his dad closer to a grinning Jaehyun. Mindful of the two cheeky boys peeking at them, Doyoung takes another step before quickly planting a peck on Jaehyun’s cheek. An outburst of giggles fills the front hallway when Jaehyun gives a surprise kiss on his cheek in return. That night, Doyoung goes to sleep with a smile and a lingering touch of plush lips on his face. 

It’s no wonder that they once again find themselves walking around Doyoung’s apartment complex one August night. Jeno falls asleep in the middle of them playing a board game, so Jaehyun decides to let the child sleep longer before he takes them back to their apartment. Jungwoo excuses himself to his room after bidding Jaehyun goodnight and kissing Doyoung on his cheek. That leaves the two men some alone time to talk about their day.

They come across a playground deserted by anyone, so Jaehyun pulls at their intertwined hands to move them to a set of swings in a corner. Doyoung takes a seat on one of the swings, before turning to look at Jaehyun in confusion as the latter stands behind him.

“You’re not going to sit?”

Jaehyun shakes his head with a smile as he holds onto Doyoung’s shoulders. “I’m more comfortable this way.”

Doyoung looks up with a pout, “But I can’t look at your face.” 

The target of his sad face chuckles affectionately, poking at his cheek to turn his face to the front. “You’ll have plenty of chances to do that.”

Doyoung throws a last frown before letting the other push his swing slowly. A comfortable silence falls between them, as Jaehyun finds a steady rhythm and Doyoung enjoys the light breeze of his swaying. 

“This is really nice,” Doyoung mutters, his voice a reprieve from the buzzing of cicadas around them.

“Of course. I’m the best at pushing swings. Jeno would agree to that.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the other man’s confidence. “Yes, he would. He's a fool for his daddy."

Jaehyun’s chuckle comes close to his ears as he swings into his space. "And I'm a fool for him."

"A bunch of lovesick fools." He mutters under his breath, purposely doing so when he swings back into Jaehyun. 

The gentle sway of the swings and the clean scent of Jaehyun’s perfume lulls Doyoung into that state of calmness where the warmth of his blanket cocoons his body and prepares it for a night’s journey to the Dreamland. In other words, Doyoung is getting drowsy.

“Jaehyun, say something.”

Finally, the swinging comes to a stop as Jaehyun takes a peek on Doyoung’s face. “Why? Are you getting sleepy?”

“Yeah.” He completes his answer with a yawn. “Come on. Tell me about your day.”

Doyoung lets out another yawn as the vibration of Jaehyun’s chuckle presses into his back. “I think that would make you even sleepier. Should we go back?”

He shakes and turns his head at the smiling man, “No. Just come sit with me.”

Finding his insistence endearing, Jaehyun complies with his request and sits on the other swing. He begins talking about his day despite his earlier reluctance, utilizing a higher volume of his baritone voice to avoid creating an accidental lullaby for the other man. Doyoung thankfully manages to pull himself from the enticing call of sleep. He even makes a loud gasp as Jaehyun tells him about a fight Jeno got into the other day.

“How come I just know about this? Why didn’t you call me last night? Did he get hurt? Who’s hurting him?” Doyoung eagerly demands, his grip on the chain turning his knuckles white.

Jaehyun pulls his swing closer to the fuming man and tries to unfold his tight grip. “I didn’t call you because I know this would happen. Jeno didn’t get hurt, though he did cry all the way home from the playground. The other kid cries too, but honestly, I think he deserves it. He’s kind of annoying me with his pushiness.”

“Who is this kid? He lives in your complex then?” Doyoung presses, his voice thick with hostility. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can go and hunt him down. Hmm, Teacher Kim?” 

Seeing the teacher still adorns his frowning face, Jaehyun gets up to walk towards Doyoung's swing. He crouches in front of Doyoung, arms caging him as he looks up sweetly. Doyoung is determined not to get distracted by his effort to calm him down, so he deepens his frown instead.

“Why? Anyone who messes with the welfare of my children can step over my dead body.”

Jaehyun’s dimples deepen as he resists the urge to laugh over the other man’s attempt at being intimidating, only to end up being too cute for his own good. “Are you forgetting the fact that Jeno is not your child?”

Doyoung widens his eyes incredulously. “What do you mean he's not my child? Technically, I'm his parent at school.”

“Does that apply to every student of yours, or just Jeno?” His tactic of diversion seems to be working, by the way Doyoung falters and moves his tongue in his cheek. 

Jaehyun looks at him expectantly while Doyoung studies his face. He absent-mindedly notes how radiant Jaehyun’s face looks under the light from the lamppost. He chides himself as he feels his anger subside only by having the man’s handsome face up close to his. He has a bad feeling that it might end up as his new weakness from this point on. 

Doyoung turns his head stubbornly, a last attempt at animosity. “Sorry, I can't answer that question. Professionalism calls for no favoritism.”

Jaehyun crowds Doyoung in even further, touching his chin to bring his gaze back to the former. A shiver goes down Doyoung's spine as he finds the eyes that always reflect all the warmth they carry, now fusing with a drop of burning determination. Doyoung holds his breath as Jaehyun places a warm hand on his knees, squeezing it as he speaks. 

“Then how about companionship, parenthood, family. What are those calling for?”

With that question, Jaehyun has resolutely pulled out the final card that is going to change their lives forever. There’s no amount of hesitancies, doubts, or second-guesses that can put a hindrance on what’s going to come next. Doyoung looks into Jaehyun’s eyes to find all the warmth and safety that has always been and will always be his source of comfort. He feels the corners of his mouth pull into a relieved smile as he gives his answer to Jaehyun.

“Love.”

Doyoung seals the word with a kiss on Jaehyun’s smiling lips. It’s delicate; the kiss, the voice Doyoung uses as he proclaims the word that transcends this moment. As they deepen their kiss, a sudden breeze rustles the nearby trees and gently sways the swing beside the one they're entangled in. Trapped in a moment of tenderness, the two lovers are unaware that the universe has just sent its blessings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Through writing this fic, I get to learn more about parent-child relationship, particularly in single parent families. I have to point out that what Doyoung and Jaehyun are going through is not a full representation of a single parent's experience. Each parent has their own unique experiences, both solo and in pairs. I believe the same also applies to the child counterpart. With that said, I'll end this note with the hope that I did justice in portraying some elements of the dynamics between a single parent and their child.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/byeoideuri)  
> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.qa/byeoldeuri)


End file.
